


Hyper

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [20]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had too much coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyper

A hard knock on his door startles Steve, causing him to spill water all over himself and the drawing in front of him.

“Shit,” he mumbles, pulling off his t-shirt and throwing it in the pile of dirty laundry in the corner. There’s another series of hard knocks.

“Yeah, I’m coming, take it easy,” he shouts as he walks towards the door, glancing back at the now ruined drawing on the table.

“Steve!” Bucky’s muffled voice sounds from the other side. Steve chuckles and opens the door.

“Do you have any idea what ti-,“ he starts, but stops as he looks at Bucky, “wow, what happened Buck?”

Bucky’s eyes are wide open, his hair filled with glitter and his feet naked. Bucky just grins at him.

“I had coffee!” he says, excited, as he pushes past Steve and walks into his apartment.

“Apparently,” Steve says with a laugh and closes the door, “but I trust you had fun at the con?”

“Yes! It was amazing, so many people, all dressed up as their favorite characters, and so many shops and artist stalls, I bought some things, for me mostly, but if you want we can hang some here, I think you could really use some more things on your walls, not that I don’t like the things you make, it’s really good, but maybe just to change it around a little,” Bucky says, pacing the floor, suddenly pausing to look at Steve, “why are you half naked?”

“I spilled water all over myself, and my drawing,” Steve answers, gesturing back at the table.

Bucky just stares at him, a mischievous smile spreading on his lips as he walks up to Steve.

“I need to burn off some of this energy, or I’ll never get any damn sleep,” he says, trailing his fingers all over Steve’s naked chest.

Steve moans softly as Bucky rubs him through the fabric of his shorts.

“And I’m gonna need some help,” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear, his breath hot on Steve’s neck, “you want to help me out babe?”

Steve doesn’t answer, but simply lets Bucky drag him into the bedroom.

The drawing can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 28.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Steve & Bucky and the word was "hyper".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
